


¿Cuál es tu tipo?

by AtlSaints9405



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, fiesta de año nuevo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlSaints9405/pseuds/AtlSaints9405
Summary: La primera vez que Yongguk vio a Kim Himchan fue durante la fiesta de año nuevo de Youngjae mientras Himchan bailaba sobre el comedor del apartamento.





	

**¿Cuál es tu tipo?**

 

Yongguk conoció a Himchan desde la esquina de la sala del muy pequeño apartamento de Youngjae.

 

Fue durante la fiesta de año nuevo a la que Daehyun lo obligó a asistir.

(“ _Allí van a estar todos, Yongguk_ ”.  “ _Te prometo que te divertirás, Yongguk_ ”.  “ _Será la mejor experiencia que tendrás, Yongguk”_. Fueron las frases que Daehyun estuvo diciéndole durante dos meses para convencerlo).

 

Himchan estaba parado sobre la mesa en medio de la sala mientras sonaba _Drunk in Love_ de Beyonce. Aunque se movía torpemente al ritmo de la música, haciendo gala de lo borracho que se encontraba, Yongguk no se sentía capaz de apartar la vista del cuerpo del chico que se estaba contoneando frente a todos. A su lado, Daehyun grababa con su celular cada instante de la demostración de Himchan mientras soltaba su muy característica estruendosa risa y Yongguk casi se sintió un poco mal por el chico. Casi, porque cuando Himchan descubrió que la cámara estaba grabándolo, Himchan sonrió seductoramente y le lanzó un beso.

 

Yongguk nunca sintió que se podría sentir celoso de un objeto inanimado hasta ese momento.

 

-¿Estás bien?—Daehyun murmuró a su lado con una sonrisa divertida. Podía apostar que el pequeño maldito sabía algo y no se lo estaba diciendo

 

-Claro que sí

 

-Ah… es que no dejas de mirar a Himchan como si fuera una aparición bendita

 

-Estoy seguro que todo el mundo está viendo a Kim Himchan en este momento-Yongguk respondió fríamente. Nunca creyó que estaría tan agradecido por la oscuridad que ahora estaba cubriendo el rojo que subía por sus mejillas.

 

Daehyun se encogió de hombros antes de murmurar algo sobre el conteo regresivo que estaba a punto de comenzar.

 

Yongguk vio desde su esquina como las parejas se iban formando para estar juntos al momento del beso. Daehyun ya estaba tomando de la mano a Jongup, quien lo observaba como si fuera un bicho extraño; Youngjae y Junhong se reían mientras señalaban a Jaebum y Youngjae que se movían hacia el otro avergonzado; y Himchan, bueno, en realidad el joven había desaparecido hacia la cocina en el momento en que la cuenta regresiva inició.

 

Bien, Yongguk podría decir que lo que hizo después no era propio de acosadores sino fuera porque hacerlo demostraría que sí era propio de acosadores. Pero, sí podía jurar que en el momento en que siguió a Kim Himchan  hacia la cocina no estaba pensando en acosarlo. Solo tenía curiosidad de la razón por la que había desaparecido.

 

Así que cuando se encontró a Himchan tomando otra botella de vino y bebiendo de ella por la boca y obtuvo una respuesta a su curiosidad, Himchan solo quería un trago, Yongguk pudo haberse ido en ese momento o pudo iniciar una conversación con él, cualquiera de esas opciones era lo suficientemente buena como para no marcarse a sí mismo como acosador. Pero lo que hizo fue quedarse en la puerta observando en completo silencio como Kim Himchan se acababa una botella de vino en menos de cinco minutos. Afuera, los vítores de las personas que celebraban el fin de año y los fuegos artificiales resonaban como acompañantes del ruido que hacía Himchan al tomar.

 

Pudieron quedarse así durante una eternidad, honestamente Yongguk no se molestaría por ello, pero Himchan fue quien rompió el silencio cuando ya iba por la mitad de la botella de vino.  

 

-¿Qué haces aquí? Llevas una eternidad mirándome

 

La botella de vino ya había sido bajada. Ahora, Himchan lo miraba desde el suelo como si fuera el culpable de todos sus males.

 

-Solo…-se aclaró la garganta-. Vine a desearte feliz año nuevo

 

Himchan lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

 

-¿Feliz año nuevo? mi novio me dejó cinco minutos antes de que entráramos a esta fiesta y ahora se está besando con su prometida

 

-Lo siento

 

-No-Himchan se levantó y caminó torpemente hacia él-. Tú me observabas mientras bailaba. ¿Qué quieres conmigo?

 

-Yo… uhm…

 

-¿Quieres llevarte el premio? ¿Quieres incluirte en el grupo de personas que se acostaron conmigo?-el chico sonrió despreciativamente-te aseguro que no es un premio

 

-No-Yongguk negó bruscamente-yo solo quería decir…

 

No terminó la frase porque los labios de Himchan ya estaban sobre los suyos. No se movió un ápice mientras era besado, Himchan estaba borracho y seguramente habría hecho lo mismo con cualquiera que se acercara lo suficientemente a él. No era porque era especial, era porque fue el más cercano.

 

Esperó a que Himchan se alejara de él para decir:

 

-Estás borracho-Himchan parecía sorprendido de que alguien lo rechazara. Probablemente, nadie se lo había hecho-. Si quieres te llevo a tu casa

 

Himchan volvió hacia la botella y tomó un largo trago. Mientras esperaba, Yongguk notó que el ruido en el exterior había disminuido considerablemente. Tal vez ya había pasado más tiempo del que creyó.

 

-Soy patético

 

-No, no lo eres- _eres hermoso_ -. Pero no deberías besarme cuando ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que quieres

 

-Nunca he sabido lo que quiero y aun así he besado a demasiadas personas-rió auto despreciativamente antes de tomar otro trago

 

-Entonces, deberías esperar para estar seguro de que es lo que deseas antes de besar al próximo ¿no?

 

-Quiero alguien que no sea heterosexual-tomó un trago

 

-Ese es un buen inicio-Yongguk sonrió

 

-A alguien que no me bese cuando estoy borracho-otro trago

 

-Sí, eso define a los caballeros

 

-Y alguien que no me haga sentir como una mierda—un trago aún más largo que tardó hasta que se terminó la botella.

 

-Tienes tu tipo muy bien definido

 

Himchan no le respondió.  No con palabras, al menos. Porque antes de que Yongguk pudiera hacer algo, Himchan ya había recorrido la distancia entre ellos y volvió a besarlo. Él, que no había estado preparado para el segundo ataque, respondió al beso con ternura llenado del sabor a vino mezclado con fresas que tenían los labios de Kim Himchan.

 

-Gracias, Bang Yongguk

 

Himchan le sonrió ampliamente  y antes de que Yongguk superase el repentino beso, salió del apartamento de Youngjae.

 

 

Esa fue la primera y última vez que vio a Kim Himchan. Después, se enteró que se había ido a vivir a Japón junto a su hermana mayor. Pero en su mente siempre quedaría el chico que bailaba sin vergüenza sobre la mesa,  una lista que estaba compuesta por lo mínimo para iniciar una relación y labios suaves llenos de vino.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola gracias por leer esto. Es el primer fic de B.A.P que publico y es sobre año nuevo así que pues espero que les guste.


End file.
